warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:17silverthistle
'WELCOME!' I try to keep this welcome up to date, holiday themed, and fashionable. ''' Contest Rules '''Enyone's charart in here that has been removed, is on my Charart Contest archive towards the top of this page. No one put your entry on here, or I will delete it right away. No questions asked. I'm very strict about this, because I'm goanna clean out this in a few days. ♣Silverthistle 03:49, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Tutorials Just create a sub page to your user page and put it there. You can make one if you really feel you can help new users with their charart, but personally I would advise you perfect your techniques until you become really good, have a decent number of images approved, have tried a variety of blanks, and can get them approved fairly quickly. ✐SaNdY 20:24, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Page What did you do with the parts of the Nightfall that I put on here? As well as all of the other messages that I and everyone else have left? Did you archive them or did you just erase them? For future reference, make sure that you archive everything. I probably won't be able to respond to the Nightfall until Sunday, and I'm hoping that I can respond then but if not sorry, I've got a busy weekend. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icy']][[User talk:Icethroat21|'''-chan']] [[User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'2010!!]] 20:57, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but you do. I already have four archives, and I know of a couple off the top of my head that I've seen with about 15 to 20, but you archive every message just in case there's vandalism or something and you have proof for this or that or something like that, and it's also just to be able to keep a record of everything and be able to look back at it later. Also, I think that in the next message I leave for the Nightfall will be my last, or second to last - sorry, I've just run out of time for it. --[[User:Icethroat21|'''Icy]][[User talk:Icethroat21|'''-chan']] [[User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'2010!!]] 02:33, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Chararts Okay, I'am a bit confused. Which of those do you want to be kits, and which to you want to be apprentices?--[[User:Nightfall101|'''LoveFall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 23:48, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and your chararts for my contest are wonderful! Could you put the movie they're from beside them? --[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 23:59, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Kk. But it might take a little while, I'm still working on your first two requests (Black cats, and Sorrelsplash in all ranks) XD [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 02:35, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay :) [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 03:01, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Contest I'll explain this in as few words as possible. The Wiki is not an image-hosting site. Picture contests are pointless, unnecessary, and add unneeded space-filling images. They will not be tolerated. Hold it on an actual image-uploading site and post a link. That's all I will say. Bramble 04:57, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Chararts Hey Silver! Bramble has closed the contests, so I lost those wonderful images you made for me. Could you upload them onto my talk page? :D [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 05:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Max Here you go! [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 05:22, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Did you? Did you enter my contest? Or was it someone else? I wanted to get the entries --'Nightshine' ♥ 05:24, February 20, 2010 (UTC) And here are the cats that I entered if you wanted them: --'Nightshine' ♥ 05:26, February 20, 2010 (UTC)